


Unsolicited Advice

by Quicksilver_ink



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Humor, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-08
Updated: 2006-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilver_ink/pseuds/Quicksilver_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucia gives Chris unsolicited advice about her romantic prospects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsolicited Advice

The neutral Budehuc Castle, located as it was between Zexen and the Grasslands, was the ideal place for the peace conference. Lord Thomas had transformed the rundown castle and its grounds into a center of trade for people of both nations. The past year had wrought an impressive difference in Thomas himself, Chris realized during the first day of talks. The nervous, stuttering boy was now a confident young man, soothing wounded feelings when an injudicious remark about Iksay set tempers flaring. It could very easily have ended with Zexens and Karayans at each other's throats, but he'd defused the situation.

The youth had still fretted himself silly over the preparations for the deliberations, Sebastian confided to her, showing her to the rooms her country's delegation would use over the course of the three-day proceedings. His remark stayed on her mind as she prepared for an evening bath, and she wondered how much had Thomas really changed underneath. Then again, how much did anyone really outgrow their own weaknesses, how much was it just a matter of learning to bury them?

The musing followed her all the way to the bathhouse, but the prospect of a long soak in hot water pushed it from her mind. The baths, as far as Chris was concerned, were another reason Budehuc was the ideal place for a peace conference. She'd enjoyed them the year before, when the castle had been used as the base of operations towards the end of the second Fire Bringer war. Vinay del Zexay's public baths were nothing as good as the ones at Budehuc, and when stationed at Brass Castle she was lucky as an officer to get a hip-bath in front of the fire. Hygiene out at a warcamp consisted of washing her face when she remembered to.

The women's bath was empty, but out of habit Chris did not shed her towel until she reached the edge of the bath. She slipped quietly in, wincing as the hot water stung a few recent scrapes and cuts.

Leaning against the side, Chris let herself sink until the water covered her aching shoulders. Already she could feel her sore muscles relax, the tension she'd carried all day blessedly melting away in the soothing warmth. There were things she needed to think about, decisions she needed to make, but for the moment, she would let her mind wander. A long bath was a comfort for both mind and body. She did not know when she would have the chance for another, so she intended to make the most of this one.

Goro would be proud; Chris was nodding off when the splashing of another body broke the silence. She looked up, then quickly averted her eyes from the tan figure of the Karayan Chief.

"Hello, Lady Chris," Lucia greeted her. "I'm surprised to see you here, after a day like today. Or maybe not; it's been a long day for everyone."

Chris sighed. She wanted a quiet bath, not a continuation of the peace talks. "Please, I would rather not discuss business, Chief Lucia. Just Chris is fine."

The older woman chuckled. "Neither would I. And in that case, it's Lucia."

"Lucia, then," Chris agreed, extending a hand to the Karayan Chief. Her shoulders rose above the water, and Lucia cast an appraising glance.

"It's been only a year, but I can almost tell that time's not touching you," she observed quietly. "It's clearer with my son. At his age, he should be sprouting up like a weed."

There was a hint of sadness in the woman's voice; Chris thought she knew the reason. Uncomfortable with observing the other woman's pain, she tried to redirect the subject. "At least he has company."

"Hmm?"

"Being short, I mean," Chris said awkwardly, realizing she'd been unclear. "Louis, my squire, hasn't grown much taller himself. At fifteen, he looked barely thirteen." She shook her head, smiling slightly in amusement. "His mother accused us of not feeding him properly."

Lucia nodded, knowingly. "Mothers are like that. You'll know what I mean when you become one yourself."

Chris mumbled her response into the water.

"What was that?"

"I said, that's a bit much to presume at the moment," Chris amended, speaking more clearly. _Fat chance of that_ had been her original words.

"Oh?" Lucia arched a fine eyebrow. "Really? I don't think you'd have that much trouble – you've got the hips for it, and you're tall and well-boned."

"That's not what I meant." Chris said abruptly. The conversation was getting out of hand. She stood up, meaning to leave.

Lucia nodded approvingly. "See, I was right about the hips. Your legs aren't unattractive, just muscular."

Chris sunk quickly back into the water to hide, red from embarrassment.

Lucia continued her appraisal. "Your shoulders are a bit broad, from lugging about all that steel, but that can't be helped. You have fewer scars than I would have expected, I suppose that's the result of wrapping yourself in an iron cage." She shook her head. "Now that one will be a pretty picture for your lover, until it heals." Lucia indicated a red welt on Chris's shoulder, a token of the training yard. "You still have all your teeth, I suppose?"

The knight slid further into the water, hiding the mark. "Please stop talking about me like I'm a horse for market."

The other woman raised an eyebrow at that. "Still shy at your age?" You Zexens are overfond of modesty."

Chris scowled, and Lucia shook her head. "No offense meant. It's more difficult for a woman in power. There's gossip, and a reputation to worry about. There's no shame in it, though." She took in Chris's expression, then said quietly, "I'm sorry. Was he one of the men lost over the past year?"

"What? No!" Chris said, forcefully. "No, I mean, I haven't had a lover, ever," she continued more calmly.

Lucia arched a brow in teasing disbelief. "Not even a sweetheart? I'm certain you have no lack of admirers. What about that blond young man? He was absolutely smitten with you, if I recall correctly."

Chris felt a stab of embarrassment, and pity, at the mention of Borus. "He… a friend, that's all. A colleague." His feelings for her were obvious, but she had never returned them. Things were growing awkward, and Chris hoped he'd get over her soon. Chris submerged herself to her ears, brooding until the need for air sat her back up.

"…good with horses. A number of Karayans had their eye on him, as well." Lucia was still discussing romantic prospects for Chris.

It was an embarrassing distraction. "Lord Percival has his own bevy of admirers."

"You don't seem to have a very high opinion of your own sex," Lucia said, amused by Chris's dryness.

"You haven't ever been to a Foundation Day Ball."

Lucia shrugged. "Well, if you're certain he wouldn't work… there's the Chishan, Sana's secretary. He's tall, he's about your age-"

The Chishan was indeed tall, her age, and definitely good-looking. Chris cut Lucia off, before the older woman started planning an international wedding. "He's engaged. I heard Thomas congratulating him."

"Hmm." The older woman tilted her head, considering. "You know, Dupa's pretty popular among the lady lizards…"

"I…what? Dupa?" Chris asked, shocked. She'd heard rumors, but thought they were just that – rumors. Did the Karayans and Lizards really intermarry?

"They all admire his tail, say it's very flexible… I wasn't serious, you needn't make faces like that," Lucia added, at Chris's horrified expression. "They _do_ say that about his tail, though."

"I'm sure I can't begin to imagine what interest Lizards take in flexible tails," Chris said primly.

Lucia grinned slyly. "I'm sure you can, or you wouldn't have bothered to say that." She laughed as Chris spluttered denials. "Well, the only other unattached members of Grassland's delegation are Sana and I, so there's no help there. Back to Zexen bachelors…

"Perhaps an older man? There can be advantages with age. Wisdom, maturity, experience… And disadvantages, too, I suppose. Knowing Zexen customs, I'm guessing you'd want a permanent companion, rather than a lover for a year or two?"

Chris sighed; it seemed there was no dissuading Lucia. The other woman wasn't going to take _I don't need anyone_ for an answer, that was clear. "Yes, of course. Zexen gossips aren't nearly so forgiving as Karayan ones, you know. And there are plenty of men who'd jump at the chance to marry the Silver Maiden."

"But not Chris Lightfellow."

"That's one way to put it, yes."

"Well, that is a tricky one. I was thinking your main problem would be that men would be intimidated by your power, but it seems we also have to worry about those who aren't, in case they're looking for a trophy wife." Lucia looked a little disgusted. "Zexens marry for status, and yet we're the ones called barbarians?"

Chris shrugged. "I hadn't thought to look at it that way. That's just how things are, in Zexen."

Lucia continued to make a face for a moment than shook it off. "Well, as I was saying. How about older men? There's your man Leo."

Chris goggled. Leo? "He's married." _And nearly forty,_ she added in the privacy of her own head.

Lucia had more ideas. "How about that Harmonian who you traveled with in the grasslands? Are you still in contact with him?"

"….he's married, too." And a spy.

"The archer of yours? He looks quite youthful for his age."

"He's an elf."

"So? Elves are not good enough for Zexen maidens?"

Chris blinked at her, a bit taken aback. "I take it Karaya doesn't have anti-miscegenation laws."

"Compared to the ducks and lizards, elves really don't seem that different from humans. But if that's the way Zexen is…" Lucia shrugged. "How about that Silverberg?"

"Caesar? Good grief, he's hardly older than my squire. Really, Lucia..."

"No, the other one, Albert. He had nice eyes, I thought."

"…and _he_ betrayed his employer, and has ties with that monster Yuber. I trust him about as far as I can throw Brass Castle. And I've already got a perfectly good strategist."

Lucia looked thoughtful. "Ah, yes, he'd slipped my mind. What about him?"

"What about who? Salome?" Chris asked, startled.

"Why not? You two work well together, or at least you did during the Champion's War. You're already friends, and about as close as equals in rank as you can be within the Zexen military, from what I've heard. And I didn't get the impression he'd marry for prestige, either."

"…Salome?" Chris repeated uncomfortably.

"...of course, he's not the most attractive – it might help if he grew out his hair. And grew some eyebrows, that man. He's stood behind you longer than most, hasn't he? Didn't he make some sort of oath?"

Chris shifted, looking away. "So did the others, when we went to recover the True Water Rune. There's a difference between loyalty and love."

Lucia smiled at her slyly. "But haven't you ever wanted to find out which he has for you?"

"But he's _Salome_ ," Chris said, almost plaintively.

"Denial is the first stage…" the other woman murmered, looking unaccountably pleased with herself. "You really ought to try taking my advice about showing weakness, with that one."

There was really nothing to say to that sort of nonsense, so Chris didn't try. Thankfully, the Karayan Chief seemed to have exhausted the list of eligible bachelors, and turned the subject to something blessedly innocuous.

Chris had grown more forgivingly disposed towards Lucia by the time they left. They were chatting amiably as they strolled out of the woman's side of the bathhouse, wrapped in warm bathrobes, their hair up in towels. Lucia broke off an account of some misadventure of Hugo's childhood at the clack of wooden sandals. Chris blinked; she hadn't realized the men's side of the bath had been occupied, and there was only a thin wooden divider between the two halves.

"Chief Lucia, Lady Chris," Thomas said as he came through the curtain, and Chris breathed a sigh of relief. "I hope you had an enjoyable bath."

"Quite enjoyable, thank you, Lord Thomas," Lucia replied. "My regards, as always, go to Goro."

Chris's own response died in her throat as Dupa, Sana's Chishan secretary, and Salome Harras emerged behind him.

 _I am going to kill that noisy old harpy,_ Chris swore as she bid them all goodnight, and retreated as quickly as dignity and manners permitted.


End file.
